epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Deadpool vs Deathstroke 2 - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 2 premier
You know, I'm really getting tired of Internet screwing up when I get far into writing stuff like these. So, for the fourth time, yes I counted, I will be attempting to begin my Season 2. It's Deadpool versus Deathstroke 2, blah blah. You guys don't really care about the intro, it's just the battle you care about, so here you go! Special thanks to LeandroDaVinci for making this epic cover art! Nice Peter as Deadpool Zach Sherwin as Deathstroke The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! DEADPOOL!! VERSUS! DEATHSTROKE!! 2!! BEGIN!! Deadpool: It's the return of the best mercenary of all time! I want a challenge! For this chump to leave would be sublime! If you want someone to kill you than you know who to call! I'll leave you wrecked worse than how I leave the fourth wall! What's the matter, Slade? Are my rhymes scarin' ya? You're nothing but the DC version of Captain America! The worst Arkham game holds your fame! You're unknown; I'm iconic! And your raps are even dumber than the name of your comics! You have no chance against me! Go back to fighting Batman! You're just a loser whose comics belong in the trash can! I'll rip your face off and call you The Merc With No Mouth! Now preform your greatest kill and just take yourself out! I'm immortal, you dolt! I don't know why you're fightin'! You're a washed-up has-been chasing after Teen Titans! My legend will never die! And I think you outta know That your disses are even lamer than Teen Titans Go! Deathstroke: Stepping up to the Terminator again? Is this guys serious? Be honest, kid, you aren't brave; You're completely delirious! How can a Spider-Man ripoff stand up against Deathstroke? You aren't funny in the least! You're nothing but a Dead-Joke! Sure, I have fame from Arkham Origins , but your game ain't doing better! I've marked you as my newest target! Better write a suicide letter! I'm an Army veteran so I suggest you show respect Before I permanently silence Marvel's biggest failed wreck! I'm locked and loaded, taking A.I.M. , to slaughter you once again! And, like the Earth's incursion, this battle will be your end! You chimichanga loving fool, you're annoying in every way! Your healing factor won't protect you when I come in looking to slay! I actually have class, but where have I seen your suit before? I'll rip this wimp limb from limb and leave him scattered on the floor! I'm sure you know who I am, so why are you trying to fight? I'd say you're gonna get burned, but you should already know that that's like! Deadpool: Are you done rambling yet? I have another win to earn! Based on my disses, you're right! I should know all about burns! I don't care that you're a veteran! I still won't show you respect! I'm done with this maggot! Roll credits! Who's next? You out there reading this! Just skip to the end! We all know that I've won! You're done, son! You lost before this battle even begun! It's been fun, but I must go! I've got the Thunderbolts to kill! Checkmate! Maybe you'd win if you actually had skill! Deathstroke: If that's what you consider rapping, I'll just call it "unbearable!" Like everything else about you, I'm sure this new movie will be terrible! You're just a copycat who lacks talent or a sense of humor! However, what should I expect from a walking brain tumor? Compared to me, you're the mercenary equivalent of a leaf! If those rhymes are the best you got then just pack your bags and leave! Teleport yourself out of here, maggot, there's no way you can stop me! The Marvel version of me is all that you'll ever amount to be! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! SEASON 2!! Poll: Who won the battle? Deadpool Deathstroke Check out my other battles! Category:Blog posts